


匆匆

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 内含8对cp，根据《匆匆那年》的歌词所写
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind, Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Eärwen/Finarfin | Arafinwë, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Turgon of Gondolin
Kudos: 7





	匆匆

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把这八对写完了……从挪威的深山开始回到温暖的家乡，熬着熬着终于补充完整，连三芬夫妇都能虐的起来我觉得我也是蛮醉的。
> 
> 其实一开始原文的线索应该是“匆匆”，因为这俩字只让我想起了网，所以第一个反应竟然是“写一个关于头发的故事吧”，结果等写到了花泉的时候发现头发的梗我真的脑不动了，所以只有花泉是脱离了“发丝”这个线索的。而且我的本意是泉花，不知为何这一对后来写着写着我第一次写出了分明的方向。

> **匆匆那年我们 究竟说了几遍 再见之后再拖延**  
>  **可惜谁有没有 爱过不是一场 七情上面的雄辩**  
> 

“Finda。”Turgon说这话时语气含糊得不正常，“我问你……一个问题。”

Finrod也学着他含糊地应了声，偏过头去时把散开的衣带顺手系上，刚才在打闹中不小心被对方扯散了。不过看起来他一点也不在意这件事情，毕竟自幼开始两人便是一同下河游泳的好玩伴，对这种事情早已司空见惯。

“嗯？”他懒懒地在沙滩上又翻了一次身，衣带又一次散开。长长的睫毛闪烁着抖动了几下，鲜蓝色的眸子也隐约地透出银色的光芒。

Turgon咽了口口水，伸手去揉他的金发；Finrod顺势依了上来，手一抬把对方的衣带给扯散了。“这下扯平了。”Turgon俯下身去故意凑近了去注视他好看的眼睛。他微微垂着眼睛，却忽然抬起头来，不偏不倚地撞到他的鼻尖。

“你想问我什么？”Finrod又躺了下去，神态慵懒。Turgon揉了揉鼻尖，有些挫败地叹息了一声，犹豫着开了口：“Irisse……让我来问问，Teleri最近流行的那个发式的编法。”

“你妹妹？”Finrod惊讶地睁大了眼睛，迅速从沙滩上爬了起来，语气也多出半分揶揄，一副了然的模样，“……难怪Artanis不让我跟你说这件事情，我还觉得纳闷。”

“那么你不打算告诉我？”Turgon盘起了膝盖，单手支起脑袋。Finrod知道他这是准备开始犯倔的架势，绞着衣带笑了起来：“那只是Artanis在和Irisse闹脾气，你知道她的性格。”

“那么你打算告诉我？”Turgon挑起了眉毛，俯身向前。Finrod点了点头，又摇了摇头，一脸的一本正经：“我是Artanis的哥哥，在这点上得和她站在同一阵线——手肘总不能向外拐吧，堂兄。”

Turgon微笑着伸手去接过他手里的衣带，把金色的丝线缠在指尖。Finrod顺从了他，却没有想到下一刻他把整根衣带都抽了出来没收，这下他有点苦恼地眨了眨眼，尽可能地把外袍拉上：“有条件——你得有点耐心听我讲完。”“我的耐心可没有那么足。”Turgon顺理成章地把自己的衣带也抽了出来，放在身后的岩石底下，彻底断绝了让对方抢回的念头。

“你得让我要求你做一件事情。”Finrod说这话时像是打定了主意，坚持不改。Turgon拗不过他，只好答应了他的条件。

Finrod转过身去用一片碎贝壳削下一截金发，把它们依次圈成发圈。他做这件事的时候半截白皙的胸口露在外面，银辉漫过时有海盐的细小结晶闪烁着反射出晶亮的光。Turgon看得有点出神，还没反应过来Finrod就已经把那个用金发编织的镂空小球伸到他面前。

Turgon有些小小的懊恼：“抱歉，我没有看清楚。”“那可不行，Artanis会说我的——我了不希望她会疏离我。”Finrod瞪大了眼睛，晃了晃脑袋，盐晶就像钻粉一样从头发上落了下来。

Finrod很少看见他这样失落的样子，忍不住装作心疼的样子叹了口气，凑上去伸手要衣带。Turgon把衣带还给了他，准备自己回去再摸索一会儿，他微笑着制止了他：“我的条件。”“我没有看清楚——只给我一个成品可不行。”Turgon看着这笑容，突然有了不好的预感。

“那可是我的头发——我蓄了很久呢。”Finrod眨了眨眼，一脸伤心。

Turgon沉默了一会儿，低下身去深深地吻了他。那个吻极深并极美，舌叶卷满了榛松和橡子的清香。半晌他才放开了对方，抬眼望见Finrod眼睛的雾色：“现在呢？”

“当然，我很喜欢。”Finrod向后仰卧在沙滩上，微微开启的唇瓣呈现出醉人的酒红。

“我也是。”  


那天Turgon从衣袋里翻出那撮碎散的头发时他还以为那是Idril的胎发一类的东西，然而很快他意识到那不是：“Itarille的头发应该更细一些。”

Finrod刚从西瑞安河的支流边取好了水，告诉他是时候启程了，他于是又收起了它。

他在犹豫着是否应该同他共享那个梦境，转而思考纵使告知了他，也并没有什么值得探讨的。Turgon一旦沉醉于自己的思绪当中，就很少再听见别人的话语，也浑然不觉那时Finrod也同样陷入深思。

后来彻底迁移到Gondolin的那天Nevrast的子民们行动寂静无声，他又想起了Sirion河畔的那段旅程——直到后来他还是觉得那么不可思议。Finrod喜欢在柳树下散步，Sirion河畔的清晨无风，他就在静谧松软的草丛间漫步，Turgon也随意地跟在他的后面——他们在一起的时候对于静默似乎特别地享受，Finrod干脆赤脚踩在微凉泥土上，就连他们也成为了寂静中的一部分。

他不清楚这种安心感从何而来。

后来Turgon在白城里重新发现那缕发丝的时候疑惑了很久，他以为他很早以前就把它扔掉了，后来才想起来每一次他都下意识地把它放进衣袋。Nargothrond失陷的消息传来的时候他才固执地想了起来，那是Finrod的头发——而他已经把它无意识地珍藏了很久。

他记得在Sirion之旅结束后曾经许多次地向Finrod发出再见的邀请，然而大抵都没有回应，发出去的讯息就这样被风吹散，过了几个月才收回了一个简短的回复：“再说吧。”只是彼时他们都不愿相知对方都在忙于建立一个王国，发出一个讯息的意义不过是“我还存在于此，勿念”。

怎么可能勿念。

渴望遇见的同时不愿意被遇见。

他快要搬离Nevrast的前夕他仍旧固执地向Finrod发出了见面的邀请，却没有了回音。

最后他终于在悼歌里重新听到了他的名。  
  


> **匆匆那年我们 一时匆忙撂下 难以承受的诺言**  
>  **只有等别人兑现**  
> 

  
Ecthelion正在写一封书信，大约完成了不到一半的程度，听见门被推开，一个匆促却并不紊乱的脚步声传来。他没有抬头，知道那是谁，只是低头写完了最后一个元音，才出声问道：“Tour这次喝了几杯？”

“仍然只喝了三杯就倒下去了呢。”回答的人语气轻快，声音却闷闷的，带着一点潮湿的气息，“比在公主面前喝得少。”“那是因为他拜托我在酒里掺了水。”Ecthelion被打断了思路，想不起来下一句话是什么，索性放下笔站起来，转头向金发精灵挑了挑眉毛，示意他把钥匙交出来。

Glorfindel晃了晃钥匙串，没有半分给他的意思：“这一次我帮他掺了点有助于睡眠的药，Tuor已经有好几天没有睡着了。”“然后你顺手捎走了我给他的书房钥匙？”Ecthelion伸手去夺那串钥匙，神情有些恼怒，“我记得我有给过你相同的一串，还没有找到吗？”

“那是用来开你的卧室门的。”Glorfindel勾住了战神的脚向后带，“我一扇扇地试过了，开不了你的书房。”

没想到Ecthelion当真没有防备，踉跄了一步撞在对方身上；Glorfindel也顺势退了一步，斗篷掉了下来。他还穿着轻甲，上面挂着的雨珠已经被他的体温蒸到只剩一层薄薄的雾气，湿漉漉地反着光。

他伸手扶住了他，故意吻了吻埋在黑发里的耳尖。Ecthelion惊讶地皱了皱眉：“我以为今天执勤的是飞燕他们。”“按理来说是的。”Glorfindel正了正色，掐掉发尖的少许水珠，“但是出了一点意外。敌人离入口太近了，我们想了一点办法把他们引开。”

“你只穿了轻甲。”Ecthelion毫不在意地伸手按了按他的软甲，发现他竟然没有内衬，干脆替他取了下来，“外面还在下雨——你真是疯了。”

Glorfindel苦笑着点点头：“我也这么觉得的，但是事发突然。”

对视半晌，Ecthelion叹了口气：“冬天快来了，你这不胃痉挛才怪。”“所以Tuor才把钥匙给了我。”Glorfindel眨了眨眼，看着Ecthelion转身去取酒，才找了个地方坐下，“他说你这里有温酒喝。他那里的酒不行，单香不烈，兑冰喝还可以。”

“那你也不能喝烈酒。”Ecthelion回到了刚才写信的地方，取了一杯回来递给他，“你凑合着用吧，我这里没杯子了。”

Glorfindel凑着杯口闻了闻，就着Ecthelion吻过的地方喝了一口，蓝眼睛弯成两道优美的狭缝：“你的体温一如既往地恰到好处。”

Ecthelion和别人不太一样，即使是在冰原上也改不了用体温温酒的习惯。Glorfindel每次来蹭酒喝，属于黑发精灵特有的气息就顺着那温度一丝一缕地渗进他的四肢百骸。

“那么现在呢？”Ecthelion看着他一口喝尽杯中的佳酿，深深地叹了口气。

Glorfindel凑上前去轻巧地在他的唇边吻了一下，笑意轻暖：“再来一点吧。”

事物的最壮美之处无非过于在它毁灭的那个瞬间——Glorfindel突然觉得那些维林诺的智者们所总结的一切真理有些不切实际地可笑。

白城正在燃烧。

他不知道Ecthelion此刻是否有所损伤，于是只能回忆起片段他们分别时候的模样。战事短暂地进入了僵局，Glorfindel撤退至废墟边缘，看着暂时被家族战士清空的战场——尽管很快敌人就会有新的援军到来，他还是微笑着对族人做了个“干得漂亮”的手势。

空气太冷，Glorfindel觉得胃部有些隐隐作痛，突然想起来已经下了太久的冷雨了。

Ecthelion在告别之际扔给他了一只银瓶，他现在才想起他应该看看那是什么，打开来才发现那居然是温过的苦酒。然而即使是苦涩的味道，都比当下处境的一切要美好得多。Glorfindel尝试着喝了一口，那温度竟然尚未散去，恍惚间有了一种短暂的错觉，以为战事才刚刚开始——而事实上梦魇已经持续了三天。

他有点说不清楚这样苦守究竟是为了什么——毫无意义，毫无作用，付出无谓牺牲地坚守着一座泡沫般存在的幻影，固执地以为它就是家。

就好像坚持认为Ecthelion的酒就算到了终点也依然温热一样，即使这份温度也许在不知不觉中已经为自己的温度所取代，也会始终依恋于记忆。

我们曾经穿过绵延千里的冰原，看着北方燃烧的血光下鹰携了先王的遗体而来，自无数的眼泪中缓行而过。Ecthelion，这一次你还能够像以往一样遵守我们“回头再见”的诺言吗？

Glorfindel重新又举起了刀剑。  
  


> **不怪那吻痕还 没积累成茧**  
>  **拥抱着冬眠也没能 羽化再成仙**  
>  **不怪这一段情 没空反复再排练**  
>  **是岁月宽容恩赐 反悔的时间**  
> 

  
“Níniel。”Turambar进门后开口唤了一声妻子的名字，看着她从织布机前匆忙地站起，一双清澈的眼睛望了过来。

“欢迎回来。”她过来替他取下皮革大衣，抖净上面粘黏的雪星，又转身为他斟了杯热水，“你应当喝点热水，下次记得戴双手套。”说罢拉过丈夫的手，嗔怪地用温水浸了浸，用干布替他擦干：“你看，差点儿就冻伤了。”接着用油脂仔细地滋润起那些细小的裂口来。

他低声道谢。

Níniel觉得今天的Turambar有些不对劲儿，不住轻柔地拉过他在火炉边坐下，沉默了一会儿才问：“发生什么了？你今天看起来有些疲惫。”

Turambar摇头笑了笑，从口袋里抽出一小捆银色的丝线。Níniel再也没有见到过比那更加柔韧的线了——它的纤细程度远远胜于棉线，火光的映照下透着浅浅的朦胧如月的光彩。

“我想，你把它们缝进我的护腕里绝不是难事。”他把Níniel为他新做的护腕拿了出来，“这只护腕——我记得你当时很惋惜地说差了一点银色。”“哦当然！”Níniel不住笑出声来，“并且我不得不承认，你应该遇到了贝尔兰最好的捻线工匠——我再也没有见到过比这更精美的银线了，我得现在就去替你镶上。”

说完她吻了他一下，拿起丝线和护腕便回到了里屋。

“做你应该做的事情。”

他在耐心地等待那个时机。

“你的方向就在那里。”

他手中的黑剑微微颤抖，银发的精灵便按住了他的手腕，把身子弯折下来。他的面容明亮清晰，眼睛仿佛含着雪山和森林。“耐心才是一个合格的猎手应有的品质。”Beleg Cúthalion用他那融雪流泉般的音色在他耳边低语，“我知道你这是第一次打猎，但是记得不要让你的猎物被兴奋冲走——把武器拿稳。”

Túrin像年幼时多次做过的那样冷静了下来。

银色的发丝在焦灼的空气中微微发凉，清冷的温度顺着纹路在他的腕上烙下轻细的吻。我现在就想宰了它，Beleg。我不得不去宰了它。他深吸一口气屏住，听见Beleg的叹息。

“你得等它的弱点，Túrin。”Beleg压住了他的腕子，“就像海鸟也只能靠高空抛落才能砸穿乌龟的壳一样。”海鸟没有等，它只要找到乌龟就好了。“不，它要等。它要等视野中出现一块足够大、足够坚硬的岩石。”

那我正在找那块岩石，Beleg。

“那你的第二方案呢？如果乌龟没有被砸中。”我以为它至少会晕过去。“但你希望在食用时被活生生地挠一爪？”当然不。“最佳方案不一定总能奏效的，Túrin。”

你是个好老师，Beleg。Túrin用左手压了压右腕，调整了剑尖方向。“我要是不能捅穿那只恶龙的肚子，那总能插破它那该死的火喉。”虽然方案暂且如此，也不一定能奏效，Túrin知道无论如何都要试一试了。

Beleg握住了他即将行动的手腕，问出最后一个问题：“我要你活着见到我——告诉我你打算怎么撤退，Túrin son of Húrin。”

他看见烈火燎原，青空碧海。

“这一次我没有退路了，Beleg。”

纵身跃下。  


年幼的孩子沉默地思索了一阵子这个问题，银发精灵抱着手倚在树干上耐心地等待他的回答，又不失时机地提醒他再想不出来猎物就要跑掉了。

终于孩子找到了那个答案，抬起头认真地微笑：“你就是我的退路啊，老师。”

银发精灵哑然失笑，俯下身吻了吻他的前额。

“你的猎物要跑了，Túrin。”  
  


> **如果再见不能红着眼 是否还能红着脸**  
>  **就像那年匆促 刻下永远一起 那样美丽的谣言**  
>  **如果过去还值得眷恋 别太快冰释前嫌**  
>  **谁甘心就这样 彼此无挂也无牵**  
>  **我们要互相亏欠 要不然凭何怀缅**  
> 

  
“这是我新做的弓——你看看怎么样，Maitimo。”黑发的少年说这话的时候微微仰着头，眼底倒影着金银交织的光芒。

他缠在弓柄上的手指灵巧有力，生命力顺着手臂上的每一缕血管紧绷着流淌进弓身。那张弓的确精致而又结实，不过于浮华的镂空雕刻盘旋着沿弓身展开，润泽了松柏油的木色和蓝色的漆交织着蔓延，唯有星星点点的银色作为点缀。

唯一有些不太和谐的大约只有它的弓弦了——Maedhros禁不住用手指捻住了它轻轻地划了一下确认不是自己眼花，然而那不是。那弓弦是黑色的，亮晶晶地在他那有些着因练剑而磨出薄茧的指尖反光。

“这弦……黑色的？”Maedhros不住皱了皱眉头，“你不会又听哪个工匠说弓弦烧一烧更结实吧——你上次就是因为听别人说弓弦涂点什么射程更远结果伤到了自己，害我担心了你好久。”

的确，上次Fingon做弓的时候正好听见隔壁工匠说往弓弦涂点漆射程会更远，他就兴冲冲地回去照做了。完工后他也没有做过调试直接就拿了它和Maedhros一起去打猎，第一支箭的确射程惊人，超出平日五十米以外。然而弓弦却比以往脆得多，第三箭就给崩断了；Fingon反应比较快，觉得不对劲立刻直觉地偏了偏头，断弦只伤到了他的侧脸，拉出长长的一条血痕，从眼角擦过差点伤到眼睛。

“当然没有！”Fingon摇了摇头，金色的丝线埋在黑发里被截成一段一段的光斑，Maedhros背对着光线被闪得有点晃眼，“最近都流行把头发做成弓弦，我也想试一试，但是我没有找到浅色的头发——我总不能拜托Turvo去骗一把Finda的头发吧。”

“……所以你剪了自己的？”Maedhros有点无奈。

“当然。”Fingon弹了弹弓弦，抬肘拉满后释放开，身形优美，眼底满是自豪的光芒，“虽然我听说梵雅的头发比诺多的要柔韧一点……”顿了顿，他眨了眨眼睛把弓递了过去：“你要试试吗？手感还不错。”

欸？Maedhros愣了愣，觉得Fingon没有理由拿自己做试验，而且这一次他的确已经对弓做过调试了，因此还是把弓接了过来。

搭箭上弦，抬肘开弓。Maedhros瞄准了远处树上的一只苹果，随后松开了手指。

啪。

随后两人不约而同地听到了弓弦崩断的声音，Maedhros捂住了被反抽到的脸颊。

“Maitimo你没事吧——”Fingon担忧地上前去替他察看伤势，确定对方没有出血后松了口气，“你太用力了，我做的弓都用不着这样用力拉就可以满的。”“好吧，这你得原谅我。”Maedhros低头看了看断弦，无奈地摊开手掌，“我再替你重新上弦吧，抱歉。”

然而当Maedhros当天在工坊里真的开始上弦的时候，他却发现Fingon的发丝彻底缠住了弦位，拆也拆不下来。“总不能把弓给削了吧……”略略扶额。

或者先削掉两头再接一截木头上去，但是这样会影响美观。因此在纠结过十几种方案后他果断决定接一些自己的头发上去，只留下两端的黑发再在中间绷上自己的发丝，这样即不用拆弓也不用削掉两头。

于是当Fingon拿到弓的时候，那张弓的弓弦令他感到惊讶——黑色与红铜色渐变相融，箭翎所在的位置是红铜的色彩，而两头镶嵌在弓头的是属于他自己的纯黑色头发。

“简直是棒极了，Maitimo。”Fingon赞叹着在手中试着拉了拉，发现无论从哪一个角度来说都比以往得心应手得多，“我非常喜欢。”  


Fingon听说Maedhros被俘虏了，就在那里被吊在悬崖峭壁上，孤苦无依。

他想起天鹅港里他被血染透的侧脸，想起冰峡的呼啸风声，想起映天的火光。他在重新思考背叛和亲缘的关系，琢磨他们最后一封书信里每一个字句短语的情感和思维。他不清楚应该对于他持有仇恨——忘却所有曾经每一次相视而笑、所有亲切熟稔，那些被一把火、一场雪，统统变成了冻结在寒风中的灰烬的东西，友谊、爱。但是他无法确信自己是否还会在下一次相遇的时候对他腼腆地笑一笑，眼神里仍然饱含昔日的热情。

仿佛有什么很坚定的东西在崩塌得支离破碎后又被重组，Fingon看见他迷惘的侧脸和因为不解与不知名的疼痛而无力垂下的长剑。

啊，他当然不会背叛我。

Fingon拼尽全力地呼唤神的名字，颤抖着拉满了弓弦。

泪水随风吹落在红铜色的弓弦上——下渗，下渗，逐渐成为了完整的纯黑。  
  


> **匆匆那年我们 见过太少世面 只爱看同一张脸**  
>  **那么莫名其妙 那么讨人欢喜 闹起来又太讨厌**  
>  **相爱那年活该 匆匆因为我们 不懂顽固的诺言**  
>  **只是分手的前言**  
> 

  
Earwen在耐心地等他的长子说话——Findarato已经以一副欲言又止的模样在她面前踌躇了很久了。

“一点茶或许会对你有所帮助。”于是她好心地提议道，从桌边取了一杯茶递给他，微笑着安慰他说，“明天再问我也可以——当然我相信你是有什么想要问我。”

她的长子接过茶后紧张得连道谢也不记得，便一直拿着杯子在手心打转。直到年幼的Nerwen跑过来扯着长兄的袍子要求他陪她玩一会儿，他才蹲下身子揉了揉妹妹的发顶，说他一会儿去海滩边找她，Nerwen便甜甜地笑着提起裙角跑了出去。

“那么母亲，”于是在尴尬的沉默过后他终于唤了Earwen一声，“您能给我说说当初父亲是怎么追求您的吗？像是……池塘边……”说到这里他的脸颊微微地红了。

闻言Earwen先是怔了片刻，旋即失声而笑，模糊地感叹了一声“原来是我们的Finda有心上人了啊”，而后倚在窗口把手上的活计放了下来：“你是想知道你父亲追求我的事情？他好像向你透露了一点……”随后她看见Findarato困窘地偏了偏头，便微笑着开口道：“我第一次遇到他是在离Alqualonde不远的一个池塘。

“我过去经常在那里游泳，那里有一些天鹅，但是没有人知道那个地方。有一天我再去那里游泳，没有注意周围的情况就取了衣物下水，以为和平日一样，不料刚刚游过一个芦苇荡，一转弯就看到那草丛里有一个金发的青年，看上去好像是戏水疲乏了就睡在了那里。他半个身子泡在水里，我游动时荡起的水波惊醒了他。

“我们惊奇地望着对方——我那时差点惊叫起来，目光撞在一起，对视了一会儿，他才慌乱地把头拧了过去，我因为害怕转身游走了。第二天我在哥哥身边见到了他，才知道那是诺多的三王子。

“他每天清晨都会给我悄悄地送一束花；用了一场舞会的时间摸清了我爱吃的食物；用Teleri的语言给我写信——起初文法生涩，有的时候词会拼错，但是到了后来连Teleri的歌者也开始在他们的歌里使用他深情的诗句。

“他后来向我求婚的时候不肯用戒指，因为他觉得那是他的长兄擅长的技艺。所以他把珍珠雕镂成精细的模样，用他的发丝捻了一段长线，做成了一条独一无二的项链。”

“您答应了他？”Findarato听故事听得有点糊涂，眼睛迷蒙成不透明的海蓝。

Earwen扑哧一声笑了出来：“当然——不然你是从哪里来的？

“我当然答应了他，和他永远一起。”  


天鹅的翅翼弯折，Teleri的鲜血被涂满银滩。

她听见族人的尖叫，刀剑的光影在梦境里交叠，晕出大片大片燃烧的鲜血——而后惊醒，恐惧，流泪。蛮横无理的、堕落的、疯狂的诺多——Earwen听见那些名字里有那个她日日夜夜深爱着重复描摹的记忆。

她不清楚他是否还真正地维持清醒，即使他的王旗和徽纹没有出现在染血的港湾——然而他同样迫于兄长的诺言。Arafinwe亲自把她送回了Alqualonde的宫殿，那时Curufinwe尚未许下毒誓。离开她身边的时候他亲吻了她的额角。她因为害怕抓住他的衣角，他只是冷静清晰地告诉她，不会有事情发生的。

她多么愿意相信他——她爱他以至于愿意付出所有的信任。她小心地捧着那串项链，在海边轻柔地吻着它，等待他重新接她回去Tirion的府邸，仿佛隔空触吻她的爱人。

然而事态失控了。

她看见她的族人们在被残杀，诺多的眼睛充满红色的血丝。

“我不知道你是否依然爱我。”  


> **不怪那天太冷 泪滴水成冰**  
>  **春风也一样没 吹进凝固的照片**  
>  **不怪每一个人 没能完整爱一遍**  
>  **是岁月善意落下 残缺的悬念**  
> 

  
当Aegnor看见Andreth出现在河边的树林里、一边唱着温和的歌一边把手里的盆子放在河边的一块石头上时，一种不好的预感即刻浮上心头。随后她的下一个动作立刻证实了他的预感——她取下了头巾。

Aegnor几乎马上就能继续联想到她接下来一连串的行动了，迅速拧过头闭上眼睛，果不其然地听到衣物簌簌落下的声音。

说好的这里可能出现半兽人的情报究竟是什么鬼——Aegnor努力地把自己的身形在树叶间隐藏得更加隐秘一些，冷静地分析着今早一个卫兵向他汇报的这条消息。现在看起来一点也不准确，因为这里似乎是阿塔尼女子洗澡刷衣的地方——想到这里他几乎可以认定一定是那个卫兵又在执勤上偷了懒，知道他亲力亲为的习惯才这样做的。

失策了。

Aegnor觉得一股热流在上窜，头脑发热时抬手擦了擦上唇确定自己有没有出现什么特殊情况。

还好没有失态。他松了口气深深地又呼吸了一次，晨雾伴随着微凉的空气在鼻尖凝成细小的水珠，有些分不清究竟是困窘出现的汗水还是露珠。“总不能现在跳下去跟她说我在这里吧……”Aegnor无声地喃喃自语道，有些懊恼。

Andreth的歌声突然停住了，而后开始断断续续地模糊了起来。Aegnor禁不住用手捂住鼻梁，回身望了望，正好瞧见她背对着他，半个身子浸在水里梳洗着长发。她的黑发垂曳到腰间，发梢漂浮在水面上，时不时的因为溪流贴在她细白的皮肤上。而后似乎察觉到了什么，Andreth突然回过头来望向他所在的方向——虽然不是直接望见他的眼睛，只是落在了一旁。Aegnor迅速回过脸去，身下的树枝也随之发出轻微的“吱呀”一声，在寂静的山岭间格外清脆。

糟透了——当初和第一家族的堂兄们学来的潜行能力都去哪里了。Aegnor绷紧了身子。

Andreth眨了眨眼，正好在视线捕捉到一只从枝头跃起的夜莺，于是轻笑着扭过头去继续沐浴。

Aegnor已经不能呼吸了。

她终于完成了清洗，跪在河边的石头上开始挤干头发里的水，再把长发挽了起来，而后顺手把木梳卡在发结上。接着Andreth开始洗衣服——这对Aegnor来说简直是一种折磨，然而他还是咬了咬牙继续坚持呆在树上。

维拉在上——他从来没有想过这样偷偷摸摸而不能光明正大地看着Andreth。

Andreth洗完衣服了，开始端起盆子回身向后走。她一边走一边低头收拾盆里的刷子和衣物，一个不小心木梳就从发结上掉了下来。但是她似乎没有注意到这点，继续向来时的方向回去了。

那把木梳就这样静静地卧在松软的枯叶之间，木齿之间缠绕着伊人的黑发。

Aegnor看见她走远了，才轻手轻脚地从树枝上跳下来。他弯下腰去捡起那把木梳，用拇指轻轻把那些发丝引在手心，而后把它们放进贴身的袋子里。Andreth一定很快就会发现木梳的消失而回头寻找，于是他又将梳子原封不动地放回枯叶上。

不一会儿Andreth同他预料一般回到这里，拾起木梳后匆匆离开了。  


Angrod发现Aegnor的戒指上多了一些新的黑色花纹，细看的时候他才发现那些是镶嵌在凹槽的头发。

Aegnor对此只是微微一笑，也没有再提起过什么。  
  


> **如果再见不能红着眼 是否还能红着脸**  
>  **就像那年匆促 刻下永远一起 那样美丽的谣言**  
>  **如果过去还值得眷恋 别太快冰释前嫌**  
>  **谁甘心就这样 彼此无挂也无牵**  
>  **我们要互相亏欠**  
> 

  
Celegorm费了一点心思才把他的小堂妹骗到了手。

“Irisse，我请我Amme为你做了一条小白裙哟。”“Irisse，吃不吃草莓？”“我知道你最喜欢缅栀子和百合了，看——”

然而Aredhel却雷打不动地板着一张小脸淡然望着，眉梢不以为然地抬了抬——Fingon和Turgon早已费心地为她准备好了这些。至于小白裙，Anaire会为她心爱的女儿把Tirion城所有流行的款式都做一遍。

于是Celegorm冷静下来重新思考，发现Maedhros用来拐Fingon的招式都不适用，终于甩出了必杀技：“Huan说它想和你玩。”“堂兄说谎！Huan不会说话！”她终于忍不住出了声。

糟了。小小的Aredhel涨红了脸蛋，因为今天早上她才认真地跟父亲发过誓：“我发誓我这辈子都不会和Turkafinwe再说一句话，除非他把他的头发剪了。”

事实上在场的Anaire听见这话后别过脸去早已笑得花枝乱颤，Nolofinwe使劲儿忍住绷着脸故作严肃地点了点头，差点破功也笑出来，最后只是问她为什么突然不跟他好了。“Telca堂兄跟我打赌，”年幼的Aredhel一本正经地坐在椅子上，努力模仿着Anaire平时在家庭聚会上的样子把自己摆端正——可能她觉得这样看起来会更加严肃些，她想让他们知道自己不是在开玩笑，“他说如果Huan把刚猎到的小鸟给我的话，他就剪个西瓜头；如果它把小鸟给了他，我就得扎菠萝头扎到我成年。”

结果Celegorm万万没想到，Huan把小鸟给了Aredhel；而且从头到尾，它连尾巴都没有向他摇一下——打心眼底儿地，他真想替Huan剪个西瓜头。

但他可是Feanor的儿子，比起面对父亲的黑脸来说，Celegorm更加愿意解决Aredhel的脾气——至少她现在愿意和他说话了。

Celegorm松了口气，准备再接再厉：“Huan能说话。”Aredhel伸手捂住了红润的嘴唇，打算沉默到底。

“它一生可以说三句。”坚持诱导总会成功。

Aredhel把小脑袋一晃，干脆看都不看他。

“我不骗你。”这一次Huan也认识到了错误，凑过来蹭了蹭她的膝盖。

Celegorm欲哭无泪。

Aredhel的眼睛往哪儿放，他就顺势把脸凑过去，非要小堂妹原谅他。Aredhel就看着那张堪称完美的脸在自己面前转呀转，咬咬牙干脆闭上眼睛。Celegorm果断下定决心，看着她粉嫩的脸颊正对自己，在她脸上趁机狠狠亲了一口。

“……哇——”换来了Aredhel响亮的抽搭和不顾一切地甩过来的一巴掌。听见哭声的Fingon立刻来到妹妹身边，揉着她的小脑袋又把她揽在怀里，问她发生了什么。

“Telca……Tel……ca要对我负责……”哭得上气不接下气的Aredhel断断续续地说着，“Amme……说这样要……要结……结婚……呜……”尾音沉了下去。

于是他们从一脸尴尬的Celegorm口中得到了实情，Fingon一脸哭笑不得地捏了捏妹妹的小手，拿出手帕帮她擦眼泪。“他只是想和你道歉。”他耐心地解释给她听，但是小团子有点听不进去。“但是Amme说这样就要永远在一起了……”她已经把哥哥胸前的纹章哭湿了。

“在小孩子面前食言是不对的。”终于Maedhros也看不下去了，友善地提醒了弟弟，“我认为愿赌服输是你的最佳选择。”事实上他也挺好奇弟弟顶一个那样的发型出去会怎么样。Celegorm冷静地瞪了大哥一眼：“你觉得父亲会怎么想。”

好问题。大概是冷笑着说一句“我儿子怎么可能输给半种的女儿”，然后抄起锤子杀到第二家族门口。

“事关诺多王室的内部稳定，”Maedhros郑重其事地拍了拍Celegorm的肩膀，“你得尽快解决。”

然后他们目瞪口呆地望着Celegorm单膝跪在年幼的Aredhel面前：“呃，Irisse。

“我打赌赌输了，但是真的剪西瓜头是不可能的事情——你就从我头上……揪一撮下来当惩罚好不好？

“我们永远都在一起吧。”  


她不小心跌了一跤，随身的盒子丁玲当啷地掉了出来，贴着冰面滑了一段距离，掉进了冰窟窿里。Aredhel急忙凑过去想捡起来，却被Turgon拉住了。

“那里危险。注意脚下，Irisse。”他说这话时疲惫得平静，怀里抱着的Idril也探出一个金灿灿的小脑袋——那颜色几乎成为了他们支持下去的希望。她咬了咬唇：“我不是Elenwe。”“那么我也不希望再失去一个亲人，Irisse。”他叹息了一声，最终还是送开了手。

她沉默了。

盒盖被冰棱顶开，金色的丝线随风漂浮，卷进了前方茫茫的雪色，最后消失在昏暗当中。

“姑且当作是你欠我的好了。”

  
  


> **我们要藕断丝连**  
> 

  
Anaire正坐在窗前梳头。

绸缎般的及腰长发用银蓝色的缎带缠成长辫，盘过脑后圈成花环。她手上使不动力气，缠到一半时手腕疲惫得动弹不得——似乎从四子Arakano诞生后便是如此。Fingolfin正好从门口进来，她叹了口气放开手，编好的辫子也散开来，银蓝色的缎带簌簌地落了下来掉在地上，末端的铃铛细碎地响着，她没来得及伸手去接。

她想了想休息了一会儿，Fingolfin没有弄清她的意图，问她一会儿想去做什么。Anaire稍微歇了一会儿，抬手重新开始编辫子，手上一滑缎带又摔了出去。

Fingolfin这一次明白她的意思了，弯腰去在她之前捡起了缎带，俯下身去温和地揽着她的腰，捏着她柔软的手说，我替你梳吧。

一下。

她看见黑暗湮熄光芒，他被族人的疯狂拖入深渊。

两下。

她看见冰原莽莽，凝固的海浪下金发的姑娘合上海蓝的双眼。

三下。

她看见他持起长剑，近乎悲愤地怒喝，脊椎向后弯折。她的心脏被悲伤撕裂。她泪流满面。

她打翻了他手里的梳子。

“怎么了？”Fingolfin愣了一刻，把她的肩膀进怀中，声音低沉温柔。Anaire抬起头来看着他，因为这突然的温暖微微战栗。他收紧了臂弯，亲吻她的发顶。

“没事。”她笑出声来。  
  



End file.
